wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Thursday Night Evolution 6/25/15
Segment 1: Shawn Michaels comes out to the ring. HBK says the most important part of securing a company’s successful future is making sure the future is ready for any task that can be thrown their way. HBK brings up how many great companies were based on stars who developed in the d-leagues to become absolute legends. HBK brings up Batista, John Cena, Brock Lesnar, and Randy Orton. HBK says these men were crucial in developing what wrestling is today. He says he’s proud to manage this company’s developmental league. Jay Briscoe comes out and confronts Michaels. Briscoe says that he doesn’t need development. He’s created great legacies in every companies he’s stepped in. Jay Briscoe demands placement on a main show immediately. HBK says he’ll need to be drafted in a month, but if he keeps that attitude up he can see to it that Briscoe stays here for a long time. Michaels says that he’s looking for two of Evolution’s best talents to have fight for the Evolution Championship next week. Whoever impresses him the most tonight moves on to next week. Briscoe says he deserves placement in the match. Michaels tells Briscoe to earn it – by beating three other superstars in a fatal four way in the main event. Michaels leaves the ring as Jay Briscoe stares him down. Match 1: Rockstar Spud vs Cedric Alexander – Alexander defeats Spud at 5 minutes with a Triple Moonsault. Segment 2: Shawn Michaels announces that Mayhem, PCW, and Legacy will be able to draft 6 of the biggest Evolution prospects to their shows. Mayhem’s first two picks are announced… PJ Black and Ryan McBride!!! Match 2: PJ Black vs Ryan McBride - PJ Black wins at 12 minutes with a 450 Splash. After the match, Black tries to shake McBride’s hand but McBride whips him into the ropes and catches him with an Enziguri. Segment 3: Pentagon Jr is backstage and says a new era of darkness will befall this company. Pentagon says the era of luchadores being colorful and happy has come to an end. He says this is the Age of Pentagon. Segment 4: Legacy has drafted Johnny Mundo and EC3!!! Match 3: Johnny Mundo and EC3 vs Pentagon Jr and Bram – Bram covers Mundo after hitting a powerbomb into the turnbuckles at 15 minutes. After the match EC3 grabs a mic and says that it’s time to forge his legacy in this company. Segment 5: Pure Championship Wrestling has drafted…. AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura!!! Match 4: AJ Styles vs Shinsuke Nakamura – Braun Stowman attacks both men at 5 minutes. Stowman grabs a mic and says the shows that have not yet drafted him will be forced to do so very soon. Stowman grabs Nakamura and hits another powerbomb on him to end the segment. Main Event: Jay Briscoe vs Adam Cole vs Jay Lethal vs Alberto El Patron – Jay Briscoe wins at 18 minutes after hitting the Crucible on Adam Cole and pinning him. After the match Jay Briscoe grabs a microphone and calls Michaels out. HBK comes out and says he is a man of his word. Jay Briscoe won the match fair and square, so next week, for the Evolution Championship, it’s Jay Briscoe vs…. Kazuchika Okada. The show ends with Briscoe standing over Adam Cole.